


I Promise I Will Protect You

by Littlelovestories



Category: VinSeop - Fandom
Genre: KevinXKiseop - Freeform, M/M, Murder, VinSeop - Freeform, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelovestories/pseuds/Littlelovestories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a stranger is the only person left to take care of you who else are you meant to fall for?</p>
<p>Living each day with your life in a strangers hands, knowing someone is out there trying to find you, having to trust the stranger because they are the person with all the answers.</p>
<p>Kevin is never going to be the same again. He's vulnerable and is suffering. Can Kiseop save Kevin from himself? Can he be there to help him overcome the most difficult times and can he keep him safe or will Kevin lose the last person he felt he could rely on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want me for? Why didn’t you kill me?” Kevin asks.<br/>“I’m not a killer…” He starts.<br/>“You killed my family!” Kevin yells.<br/>“I didn’t do that. It was too late for them when I got there. I was only there to find the guy who did it. I’ve been trying to find that murderer for ages you’re just lucky I got to you before he did.” The guy replies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped ad Terrified

Waking up in a dark room in a stranger's bed, Kevin feels his body tense, completely immobile with fear. The boy blinks a few times, trying to force his eyes to adjust to the darkness that surrounded him. He feels his head pounding in time with his heart, the sound of blood rushing through his ears. Realising he was panicking, he tries to control his breathing, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He inhales slowly and holds his breath for a moment to help himself relax, that’s when he hears something that sends his blood cold. With his breath held, he knew it wasn’t his breathing that he could hear. Trying desperately to stay calm, he opens his eyes again and stares at the ceiling, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the terrifying blackness. The bed beside him felt empty, which could only mean that somewhere in the room he was being watched, maybe even guarded. Kevin gulps and lowers his gaze from the ceiling to the wall opposite him, only a few steps from the end of the bed from his guess. 

'Maybe if I just get up and run'. Kevin thinks and scans the room, barely moving his head as he searches for a door that he could escape through. Slowly and carefully, he pulls his legs free from the blankets and lets his feet slide off the bed then takes another deep breath before he stands up and runs towards where he suspects a door could be. He hears footsteps behind him and feels a wall before him, it rattles as he hits it so Kevin feels around quickly for a door knob then turns it and runs out, slamming the door behind him before turning to see where he is. There was light coming in from a small window above a toilet and Kevin sighs as he realizes he'd trapped himself in a bathroom. Quickly, he locks the door and stumbles backwards until he feels another wall behind him. He slides down it to the ground shivering in terror as he cowers between the toilet and sink.

The person on the other side of the door jiggles the door knob and bashes on it while yelling something that Kevin was too scared to make out. Kevin closes his eyes and brings his legs up to his chest, hugging them tight in an attempt to comfort himself as he tries to remember how he got here and who brought him here.

He'd just gotten home from school to find his house open but nobody home, or so he thought. There was an odd smell in the house that Kevin couldn’t recognise, all he knew was something seemed wrong. Kevin had felt eyes burning into him from somewhere in the 'empty' house. He walked cautiously looking for his mum and dad who were normally home when he got home. The feeling of being watched intensified as he wandered up the hallway, he kept looking behind himself and walked into his parent's room to see it was a complete mess, the mirror that stood beside the door was smashed and the sheets were torn from the bed, pulled off to one side. He gasped at the sight of the normally neat room but what caught his attention next was something that terrified him beyond belief.

"Please open the door! I'm not going to hurt you." The stranger’s voice yells from the other side of the bathroom door. Kevin had forgotten momentarily about the situation he was currently in and at the pounding on the door, he jumps. "Please open the door!" The voice demands again, sounding desperate and concerned. 

"You killed my family!" Kevin screams back, attempting to sound brave though he could feel a lump of tears making its way up his throat. He closes his eyes as he remembers what he'd seen in his parent’s room. The blood, their faces, eyes open in a blank stare of fear. The image in his mind was torture and he wished he could forget it but it was so vivid and all he could think about. 

"I didn't kill them. Please, trust me! Open the door and let me explain what happened to them." The voice behind the door seems to be more urgent than before. Kevin shakes his head, hugs his legs and dares to close his eyes again. He thinks again about what he'd seen. 

At the sight of his parent’s slashed and blood covered bodies, Kevin froze in fear. He put his hands over his mouth to silence himself, not daring to make a sound until he was sure he was safe. After a few long moments of staring at the bodies before him, Kevin takes a step towards them, his legs shaking in fear as he neared them. He kneels beside his mother and touches her hand, quickly realising that she was still warm. Kevin shudders and breathes deeply then blinks away the tears in his eyes as he bends down and kisses her cheek, whispering a goodbye then gently closing her eye lids. He stands up and walks around to his father’s side, he looks at the colour of his father’s skin, he wasn’t as pale or as cold as his mother. Though his mind was numb, his instinct was powerful and rational. Suddenly coming to terms with the situation, he turned around and searched for a weapon, in case the person who'd killed them was still in his house, with most of the objects in the room broken, he found nothing he could use.   
A shiver ran up Kevin’s spine as he again, felt eyes on him from somewhere, he was too afraid to look. He walked back out of the room that was now his parent’s tomb. Kevin looked down the hallway and headed down towards his sister’s room, silently begging that she’d gone to a friends’ house after school. The room hadn’t been touched, apart from the shoes and school bag that was dumped at the end of the bed. His skin prickled as he slowly walked to her wardrobe, hoping he’d find her hiding in there safe but terrified. He opened the door and gulped, there was nothing but a pile of unfolded clothes and letters inside, no sign of his sister. Kevin closed the door and turned half expecting to see the killer but instead there was nothing but emptiness. Someone was enjoying this horrible and sick little mind game with him. 

Kevin walked out of her bedroom and down the hallway, noticing photos on the wall were tipped, some had even fallen to the ground. Kevin hadn’t noticed this when he walked in, but if it had happened while he was in the house, surely he would have heard the smash of glass, his senses were raging. He noticed blood on the glass on the floor, then some streaked finger marks on the door to the bathroom. Terrified of what he'd find, he slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. On the floor beside the bathtub, his sister's dress lay ripped and tainted with blood. He'd taken a deep breath and walked forward seeing a trail of drops of blood leading into the bathtub and on the walls behind it were streaks, like hand prints. There was a noise behind him and before he could turn to see what caused it he felt a hand cover his eyes and pull him backwards with the words 'don't make a sound' whispered in his ear. Kevin obeyed the order in the hope the person would let him go but instead he felt a damp cloth smothering his nose and mouth. He struggled for a moment then heard a loud thump behind him and blacked out. 

The knocking on the other side of the door had stopped but Kevin could see the shadows at the bottom of the door, the light was on in the bedroom now and it was obvious the man was still waiting for him. He could feel the strong and dominant figure’s presence on the other side of the door. His heart racing as he gulps back his fear straightens his back a little to make himself feel stronger. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kevin screams and a flood of tears finally pours out of his eyes, he’d been trying so hard to be brave but he’d lost his strength, the memory of what he’d seen was too much for him to handle. He hears footsteps walking away from the door and feels alone, he couldn't believe the guy had done what he said and left him alone but he was afraid of what might happen next. The stranger could be going to get a key or could be just testing to see if Kevin would come out, Kevin just hugs his legs tight and rests his head on his knees then stays still. He feels so terrified that he can hardly move.


	2. A Way Out

It was hours before Kevin heard the footsteps return again outside the bathroom. The sun had come up and lit up the bathroom, being able to see his surroundings properly, Kevin was able to relax a little. He was content knowing that he was alone and from what he could tell, he wasn’t in any immediate danger. The trapped boy was still sitting on the floor beside the toilet, shivering with a towel around his shoulders and the morning air blowing through the tiny window. In the time he’d been left alone, he’s looked for a way out, even though he was petite, he was too big to fit through the window, it was about the size of his head, he’d considered waving a towel out of the window in the hope someone would help him but from what he could see, the bathroom was at the back of the house and all that was behind the house, was dark bushland. If he could just escape, it’d be too easy to run and hide in bushland, he always enjoyed climbing trees when he was young so he knew he’d be able to climb one and hide from the evil man waiting for him. 

"Please come out." The voice asks calmly. 

"NO! LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" Kevin yells back. 

"Do you need anything?" 

"I need whoever the hell you are to go and die! Leave me alone! I HATE YOU!" Kevin shouts. The silence that follows leaves him to, once again, do nothing but sit there shivering. He had no idea who was on the other side of the door but he hated him more than he'd ever hated anything or anyone before. Kevin stands up and looks into the mirror above the sink, he sighs as he sees how much of a mess he was, his black hair was all knotted and he had some dirty marks on his face. Figuring he was safe for now, he runs some water and splashes it on his face to clean himself, running his fingers through his hair and neatening it a little, brushing his fringe over his face, covering one of his eyes. He looks at himself closely in the mirror then notices there are hinges on one side of it, the mirror was the door to what Kevin imagined would be a medicine cabinet, he tries to open it but finds that it's locked. "Dammit." Kevin mutters then without hesitation, draws his arm back and punches the mirror on the cabinet with as much force as he could muster. With a smash, the glass shatters and falls all over the bench and sink while the door simply unhinges.

"What just happened?!" The voice asks as the man once again races to the door, rattling at the handle to try and get in. "Are you ok?" 

"What the hell do you care!" Kevin yells back, his hand shaking a little from the pain of the impact and the cuts from the glass. Kevin stares at his hand and grips a shard of glass that was stuck in his wrist, he takes a deep breath and pulls it out quickly, biting his lip at the pain, he knew if he let out that he’d hurt himself, this stranger might be more determined to break in.

"Look I'll let you stay in there and I'll leave you alone until you’re ready to talk, but you have to promise me you aren't going to hurt yourself." The man begs. Kevin ignores him and looks at his hand which is covered in blood. The pain is horrible but somehow it makes Kevin happy, a sense of pride filling him at his own strength. He pushes the broken cabinet door open and looks into it, not sure of what he was looking for but expecting to find just the right thing in there. There were a heap of bandages and containers of pills, Kevin reads the labels and finds one that stands out. 

'Warning! Do not take more than 2 in the space of 6 hours!' the warning read, following that was some fine print that Kevin ignores, it was almost like a message telling Kevin just how to take himself out of his situation. He shakes it and judges by the sound and weight, that there is definitely more than 2 tablets in there. The noise of the tablets attracts the attention of the person on the other side of the door.   
"Can you please open this damn door!" He shouts and rattles the handle again. Kevin looks over towards the door and shrugs then opens the container. He considers taking the rest of the tablets and sees the container is almost empty anyway. He counts them out, 12 altogether. "Seriously open this door right now!" The voice demands. 

"What? So you can kill me? No thanks I'd rather do that myself." Kevin replies and picks up the first tablet inspecting it in his shaky hands, wondering if he really was strong enough to do this.

"No wait! Don't do anything stupid. Open the door. You need to trust me. Open the door and let me help you." The stranger begs desperately.

"I'd rather die than let you anywhere near me you creep." Kevin sneers and takes the first tablet, cupping water in his hands and sipping it to help wash the tablet down. 

"I WON'T HURT YOU!" The man yells. Kevin takes the next tablet and smiles as it slides down his throat.  
“How many should I take?” Kevin asks himself quietly and frowns. “To be sure…” He starts then impatiently tips the rest into his mouth trying desperately to swallow them all. He smiles when he swallows the last of them and slowly drops beside the counter with the pill container still in his hand, already feeling numbness settle in. He closes his eyes, feeling successful and waiting for the blissful world of Heaven to surround him. He feels his body becoming weak and starts shivering again. 

"Here I come mum, dad and Jade. I'll be with you soon." He mumbles and tips his head back, welcoming the blackness that clouded his vision.


End file.
